let us be one
by dudeperfect
Summary: Le blanc x Malzahar - The void needs fresh sacrifices to keep it powered up, Malzahar uses Kassadin's daughter as a sacrifice for the void leaving Kassadin furious. On the other hand Malzahar goes through a lot of trouble finding his lost voidling but an unexpected seemed to have picked it up...
1. Chapter 1

In a mysterious universe where the beings were different from humans. The city was dark and had some shades of purple, in a narrow passage way a mysterious man drifted around as if he was waiting for someone. " Void prophet, why have you called me?" The man turned around to see the person he was waiting for has arrived. "I already told you I'm not interested in joining you." The void profit gave a small cold laugh. " Kassadin you really don't trust me do you"? The rift walker glared at the profet. "Malzahar I really don't have time to fool around, I'm asking for the last time, what do you want"? The prophet's slowly led out a cold laughter " oh Kassadin how careless can you get, as you know the Void needs live and fresh sacrifices to keep it powered and... the prophet didn't finish his sentence but simply just smirked. Kassadin stood there frozen shocked of what he had said, it can't be... he thought. Kassadin clenched his fists tight he was so angry purple energy began to form in the blade, he couldn't hold it any longer not after what the prophet did Kassadin lunged at Malzahar but he was too late Malzahar teleported somewhere and couldn't be seen.

Malzahar smirked in delight he thought about Kassadin's face when he had told him that his daughter was sacrificed at the ceremony, he drifted towards the gateway where it has been tightly sealed so that no intruders get in. The void prophet closed his eyes and chanted a language that very some knew, the gateway began to open and revealed a portal to earth. Malzahar took a step in the grounds of Earth, the portal was linked with the cold bricks wall so he was stepping out of a bricks wall. He looked around to see if the portal has took him to the right place, there he was standing in the dull slums of Noxus. He frowned in disappointment he looked back at the portal, on top of the portal had a purple glowing crystal he examined the crystal carefully he noticed green slime and bite marks was on the crystal. Malzahar sighed " Kog'maw" he thought. Kog 'maw had bitten the portal's crystal, the crystal was the main part of the portal it took you to the places you choose. But now the crystal wasn't functioning properly all thanks to Kog'maw.

Malzahar reached the back of his head and pulled his purple hood on, he make sure that his dagger was buckled on to his belt, and drifted to the big city. As he was looking around something moved on his shoulders, Malzahar jumped in surprise and found out that it was just he voidling. " Didn't I tell you to stay in the void"? The little voidling shook his tiny head, Malzahar sighed, " ok then I 'll take that as a no", and stroked the voidling on its head. He looked around the city, there were merchants selling funny looking food that he never saw, people were passing by and chatting among them selves. He continued to look around and observe the things around him, everything was so confusing he didn't watch where he was going, and bumped into a women passing by she wasn't watching either. The women tripped over his feet and accidentally pushed Malzahar to the ground and landed on top of him. " I...I'm so sorry..." the woman stood up quickly embarrassed of what has happened. " Um... it's ok, it was my fault I wasn't watching were i was going..." The women was quite tall and had black hair touching her shoulders, in her hand she carried a long silver staff. She blushed of what had happened in the middle of the city, she apologised one more time and ran off as quickly as she could.

Malzahr found her quite attractive but he didn't really care, no batter how strong or beautiful a human was, they will always be human. He stood up ashamed of himself and drifted on, it was about five minutes after he bumped into the woman when Malzahar noticed that he couldn't feel the tiny legs on his shoulder, and looked back, his voidling was missing. " Stop playing games and come out, I don't have time to play hide and seek"! Malzahar knew that his voidling loved playing sneaky games, but this time it was no game. Malzahar sat down in one of the benches and thought it all over. " where could it be..." he thought until an idea shot in his mind. " That's it"! Malzahar ran back towards the place that the incident happened and searched for the voidling there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys~ the first chapters are going to be quite short and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, because my keyboard is really fucked up. Anyway enjoy! **_

" Emile, your missing the document where is it"? Swain sat on his desk looking through his piles of paper. " Ok, first of all please don't call me that. You know I don't like it, and the document I'll find it I think I dropped it at the city square." " Sorry Le blanc, and please find the document its really important." Le blanc set of to the city square, " I probably dropped it when I bumped into that person..." she thought as she walked on into the gates, as she walked on she thought about Swain, even though Swain was the grand generall he told Le blanc to just call her Swain, Le blanc thought he was a nice person but lately things were getting a little uncomfortable, Swain used to call her Le blanc but now Emile, the other night he invited her to dinner just the two of them. She sighed and thought to herself "he's just being nice..." suddenly she felt a tiny strength try to pull her cloak, she jumped in surprise and looked behind her, her hanging on her cloak was a strange-looking thing with her document. The document really didn't matter to Le blanc in this situation now the thing was starting to creep her out. " AAAAAAGGGG!" she jumped and shook her cloak like a mad person, the little thing on her cloak flew into the bush with her document and landed with a little thump. Le blanc slowly took baby steps to the bush, she reached the end of the bush and looked around, when suddenly the thing shot it's head out of the bush with her document.

Le blanc jumped again, and took a step back from the thing, the thing jumped out of the bush and took a step forward, she took another step back, and the thing step forward. Le blanc began to calm down a little she knew that the thing won't hurt her, maybe it was trying to give her back the document? Le blanc slowly bent down and gently took the document out of the things mouth. " Errrr th...th..thanks" she turned around and headed towards Swains office, but the same tiny strength pulled her cloak again and climbed on to her shoulders, Le blanc froze but the thing seemed to like Le blanc. Le blanc changed directions and ran towards her house and placed the thing on her bed. " Why are you following me? Wait... why am i talking to that thing..." The thing simply stood on her bed, " ok... then i think that you need to stay here, if the public see's a thing like you then you're probably going to end up in a museum, so you stay here while i deliver this document to Swain". Le blanc ran outside and locked the door she checked one more time that thing wasn't following her she peaked through the window and saw the thing still sitting in her bed.

" I found the document Swain." Swain nodded in thanks. "So Emi... I mean Le blanc why don't to come over tonight, and you know have a nice chat?" The same thought came up on her head again "ok this is wierd..." she thought. " If you don't want to you can always say no" Swain stared at Le blanc while stroking Beatrice the big raven on the head. " No, I..I will come errr how about 7 pm?" Swain smiled "ok then 7 it is". Le blanc walked the path to her house " he's just being nice..." the thought kept on repeating in her head " he's not being creepy, I'm just worrying way too much...". Le blanc pulled out her golden keys from her bag and opened her house door she was so deep into her thoughts she completely forgot about the thing. Le blanc threw her bag on the ground and lunged at the bed, when suddenly she see's the thing on her bed she jumped in surprise "oh its just you, you scared me." The thing crawled up on her head and closed it's eyes " I guess it's just sleepy" she gently grabbed the thing and placed it on her spare pillow. " Join me we can rule the void together" Le blanc reached her hand and held his hands she smiled something crawled up on the man's shoulders it was the thing " Hey... i know you..."

Le blanc opened her eyes and stood up, "wow that dream..." she looked to see if the thing was still around, there it was sleeping soundly on her spare pillow. " Void..." she muttered to herself she sighed and looked around her room see saw a black rose growing in her golden vase, book shelf, make up, clock... Le blanc froze for a second the clock reads 7 pm. " Shit! I forgot about tonight" she jumped off her bed quickly dressed, put on her make up as fast as she could and ran to Swain's place. Le blanc entered the high command building on the walls there was a clock it reads 7:10pm " Dam I'm so late!" Le blanc ran up the stares to the 3 rd floor where Swain's place was. She pushed opened the big golden door and puffed because she was so out of breath. " Sorry I'm late, I accidently over slept and..." "No need to apologise Le blanc, come and take a seat" Le blanc sat down in a comfy chair in front of swain. " You look beautiful tonight Le blanc" " Thank you sir" there was a long silence for a while. " So Le blanc we've known each other quite a long time now we should meet up more in our spare time" again the thoughts rushed to her head "there is something wrong... or is it me being wierd..." It has been 2 hours since she was here it was time she left. " Thanks for the dinner and tea sir i mean Swain" Le blanc stood up and walked to the door but before she could open it Swain grabbed her hands from behind and pulled her closed to him they were so close that she could feel is breath, Swain said nothing and his hands slowly embraced her smooth legs, Le blanc squirmed and kicked Swain on the face she could feel her anger rising. " WHAT.. HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOUR THE GRAND GENERALL DOSEN'T MEAN YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!" " Le blanc I'm sorry I didn't know..." "YOU DIDN'T KNOW YOU BASTARD !" Le blanc ran out of the room as fast as she could.

She couldn't belive it, how could he. Le blanc completely lost trust in him she was so angry and scared at the same time she burst into tears, as she stomped her way to her home a shadow swept past her head, she looked up at the sky and saw a huge raven, the raven landed swiftly on the ground in front of Le blanc she couldn't belive it. " SWAIN GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the raven switched forms, no longer a bird it was Swain "Don't be like that Emile" Le blanc clutched her staff and led out a chain that binded Swain, Swain groaned in pain " You ungrateful girl! After all the things i did for you! I 'm offering you to rule Noxus with me but you..." Swain didn't finished his sentence and lunged at Le blanc. Swain grabbed her neck and began to choke it, Le blanc began to lose some air blood trickled down her mouth she was slowly losing concentration everything was spinning and fuzzy the last things she saw was Swain letting go of her neck and him screaming in pain.

"Come with me, join me" Le blanc held his hands again, when suddenly the thing crawled on the man's back. "Hey.. i know you." Le blanc woke up with sweat dripping down her forehead, she noticed she wasn't dead she looked around the place defiantly wasn't familiar at all he body ached badly, "where am i ?" Out of nowhere the thing popped up on the bed "hey it's you, but how... where" the thing jumped of the bed and crawled off somewhere, moments later the thing came back but this time it was not alone, there the thing was sitting on someone's shoulders as they both came close to Le blanc. " Who..who are you?" The man with the thing gave an expression that it was non of her business, but talked about something else. " Human. You are now in the void, your lucky that my voidling saved your pathetic life it only saves lives when it likes the person" The voidling jumped of his shoulders and landed on her head and closed it's eyes to sleep. " I see my voidling likes you very much but how?" Le blanc shifted in pain " well... the thing I mean your voidling came to me it found something I lost and kept on following me, but how...?" The man cut her off and spoke instead " As you clearly know I 'am not from earth, I came to earth and apparently I lost my voidling, i was looking for it untill that night i saw my voidling running around your injured body, I was glared I found it and was about to leave but it wouldn't move untill i did something about you" Le blanc was half confused she thought for a while and an image came in her mind " Hey i remember you! You were the person i bumped into last week in the city square" The man just ignored her but Le blanc knew he remembered her. " Well looks like my voidling wishes to stay with you..." he turned around and headed out.

Le blanc was confused than ever, she was also tiered she thought it over, " I'm in the void... that's it the void was in my dream, and that man i don't know him but he seems to be the owner of the voidling and the voidling was in my dream. I'll sort this out tomorrow" Le blanc closed her eyes and opened them again and gently grab the voidling and cuddled it " Thank you" she wispered to the voidling and fell asleep.

The usual sound for Kog'maw and Cho'gath waked Malzahar up, " can't they ever shut up" he thought he rolled out of bed and went down stairs to check if the human was awake. The human was no where to be seen, Malzahar slowly opened the door where the human slept, there the human was sleeping soundly with his voidling wrapped around her arm. " It must really like her he thought" and gently shut the door. " Cut down the racket would you!" Malzahar screamed at Kog and Cho they simply stared at him and continued to make random gurgling noises. Malzahar shook his head annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! Again this is quite a short chapter, going to update in like a week or something. Any way read it and leave a review, if there is any improvement your always welcome to tell me :P**_

The door knob twisted open, but Le blanc was too deep in thought she didn't realised the man and the voidling come in. " Human, according to the healers you should be well in about 1 week then you will leave this place and never come back" Le blanc jumped and turned around to see the mysterious floating man talking behind her, " Oh its you.." There was a silence Le blanc didn't know what to say next, she wondered untill something came up in her head " um do you by any chance know the time, I think it's still midnight, and there is no clock" the man replied in a flat tone " You might not no but the Void has no sunlight, time travels different here in the void," Le blanc's mouth opened in shock. Le blanc's head was about to explode in confusion she had so many questions to ask, all these things happening now is it just a dream? Le blanc half wished it was just a dream, but something told her that this wasn't a dream. The silence was broken by her stomach growling in hunger, Le blanc turned so red in the face " why!" she thought out of all the timing it just had to be now. The man didn't really seemed to care much he didn't laugh or move, he just stood there staring at the wall. " I guess your hungry." He turned around and headed outside. Not even a minute past, he came back with a warm toast and orange juice, he placed it on her bed. Le blanc wondered how did he make it so fast? " Its great. Did you make it?" The man simply answered "no" " Well then... did you eat breakfast?" The man stared at her annoyed " You ask too much questions, you may not know but we eat differently to humans." Before she could ask anymore questions he calmly floated out of the room.

Le blanc had finished her breakfast, was she just going to sit there on the bed for a week? She wished that she could walk but the pain was so big she couldn't move much. The door gently pushed open, the door wasn't fully shut, Le blanc look towards the door and was horrified, there was a funny looking thing staring at her, it had many legs and was quite small it short of looked like a caterpillar in a way the thing came closer and closer to her bed " go away, go away!" But thing thing climbed on to her bed and continued to stare at her "What does it want...!" The thing opened its mouth and stuck out its trumpet like tongue and started to make a strange gurgling noise, after a while the thing shut its mouth and waited for something, Le blanc did not know what to do she just stared at the thing horrified, suddenly the thing changed expression it looked really sad then it burst into tears, but not just any tears the tears was thick green slime, Le blanc screamed knowing nothing. " KOG'MAW I TOLD YOU TO QUIET DOWN A LITTLE!" The man came in and saw Kog'maw crying its eyes out the man sighed "ok whats the matter?" the thing seemed to speak normally but it was a bit hard to understand the man shook his head " Kog'maw played you a get-well-song but you didn't clap so he got upset" "Oh... I...really didn't know anything" Le blanc clapped and tried to smile, as soon as she clapped Kog'maw stopped crying and headed outside, now there was green slime all over her blanket and bed. " Great..." The man stared at the messed " um.. i think I'll just ask the maids to clean it up and you might need to move to a new bed" Le blanc struggled to get up and knew it was hopeless " If only I can" The man knew clearly that she couldn't move he just stood there thinking what should he do and with slight hesitation he picked her up and went while the maids cleaned the mess.


End file.
